Just Let Go
by Jenny1991
Summary: Sharpay is running away, but if Troy has anything to do with it, she won't get far. Has he made the right decision by stopping her? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! So here's my new idea. It's just going to be a twoshot, I thought about making it a oneshot, but my last oneshot only got one review (thanks Yeshi!). I know that I've said before that I'm not going to make a big deal out of reviews, but it's nice to know that people are actually reading my story so if you could, review. It only takes a minute of your time, I swear. The other half of this is pretty much ready to come out now, but I want to make sure that people are actually interested in reading this. So go ahead and actually read it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.

* * *

Shuffling could be heard outside of Troy Bolton's balcony before a petite blonde girl walked through the sliding glass door. She gently placed her bag down and walked over to the bed where her crush, Troy Bolton, slept. She had come to say goodbye before she left. Recently, everything had been going wrong and she needed to escape for awhile.

"Troy," she whispered trying to wake him up.

"Hmmph," was the response that she received.

"Troy, come on wake up. Please?" She asked.

He rolled over and opened his eyes surprised to see his crush, Sharpay Evans, standing before him, in his room.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he asked still in a bit of a sleepy daze.

"I've come to say goodbye. I'm leaving and I just needed to say goodbye to somebody," she rushed out.

"Where are you going? Why do you need to say goodbye now, why not the morning?" he asked.

"Because, I don't plan on being around here in the morning. To say the truth, I'm running away," she said turning her face away from his gaze at the end.

"Running away? What for?" He asked wide awake now, but pretending to still be half asleep.

"I just need to get away, things haven't been quite right for me. I don't know what to do right now so I'm just going to get away before I do something rash," she said.

"Do you know when you'll be back? Can you at least stay for a couple of hours before you leave?" He asked. He loved her and he wanted to do something to help, if he could get her to stay till morning, he could alert Ryan or somebody and they could convince her to stay. He wouldn't have to lose her.

"I don't know when I'd be coming back, but I guess I could stay for a couple of hours. Just to lay down though, I'm going to set the alarm on my phone so I know when to leave though," she said. She really did want to stay, but she couldn't stay for too long. The blonde needed to get away, and even Troy Bolton wasn't going to stop her.

"Set your alarm, but lay with me, please? Just until you leave?" Troy pleaded, if he could just get her to stay...

"Sure," she said with a smile. Her wish to have Troy want her was coming true, too bad that it was too late. She would be leaving this live behind soon, and that included the likes of Troy Bolton. She set her alarm on her phone and laid down beside him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her waist as if to hold her there.

"Goodnight Sharpay," he said.

"Goodnight Troy," she replied and shut her eyes, just for a light rest.

As soon as Troy was sure that she was asleep, he reached for her phone. He opened it and quickly turned the alarm off. He was going to make sure that she did not leave tonight. In the morning, he would call Ryan to make sure that the girl in his arms wasn't able to leave. She was going to stay, be with him, and get help. He would make sure of that.

Sharpay opened her eyes surprised to see the sun peaking through the glass doors she had snuck in through last night. She instantly shot up and noticed that Troy was gone. Her hand went for her phone and saw that it was 8:30 am, her alarm must not have gone off. That was weird, her phone was perfectly fine. It was not like she had dropped it recently. She looked out the window again, there was no way that she was going to be leaving in broad daylight. Not when anybody could see her.

As she was sitting there and thinking, the door opened. She turned to see Troy walking through the door, but he was not alone. Ryan was there also. What was he doing here?

"Sharpay, good to see that you're up," Troy said.

"Troy, what is Ryan doing here?" Was all that she could say.

"I called him. You can't run away Shar, I turned off your alarm last night so that you could get help. You're not going to fix any of your problems by running away, and Ryan is here to take you home," Troy said.

"I'm glad that he called me Shar, you need to come home. We should go, I've told mom and dad what Troy told me and they're making you an appointment with the therapist," Ryan said.

"I can't believe this, I thought I could trust you Troy. You were the only one I was actually saying goodbye to too. I guess I made a mistake when I thouht that I could trust you. I hope you're happy," she said getting up and grabbing her stuff before following Ryan out with a look of hurt and mistrust on her face.

That look really hit Troy, maybe this wasn't the right decision after all.

* * *

So, thoughts about that? Please leave a review so I know that I'm not going crazy in just thinking that people want to read my stories. Feedback is nice, and I hope that you guys like the plot.

Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

A month later.

Sharpay sat in her room. She had been dying a little on the inside ever since Troy turned her into her parents. Nobody cared to truly see what was wrong except her new therapist. She had been the only one to actually listen to her problems

_Flashback_

_"So Ms. Evans, your parents have invited me over to speak with you as to why you wished to run away," Mrs. Scott said. She seemed like a pleasant woman, one who had that air about her that said 'you can trust me.' So, Sharpay did._

_"Exactly, my parents want you to talk to me. They think they care, but they don't know that they're the reason why I need to get out of here," Sharpay said._

_"What do you mean by that dear?" _

_"They don't really care what happens to me, it's all about them. This whole thing is just about appearances to them. They don't really want me or my brother around. They're so ignorant about me and how I feel. Of course though, my brother doesn't realize this. He's the one who has excelled at everything, they think I'm a failure. I'm not exactly wanted, that's generally why they're always on vacation. It's all to just get away from me. They don't love me," Sharpay got out._

_"Wow, I would've never suspected. They called me themselves to make sure that 'they're darling daughter was going to be okay.' They said that they just wanted their baby back to normal," Mrs. Scott said._

_"Yeah, that tends to be how they are. It's all about how the family looks. Never is it about how we feel, just the looks," Sharpay said. _

_The rest of the session, Sharpay was able to connect with Mrs. Scott. In one session with her, Sharpay was able to feel a lot better._

The only time Sharpay ever showed any emotion now a days was with Mrs. Scott. Nobody could truly figure out what was wrong with her.

Troy Bolton, he betrayed her. He had hurt her most of all. His reputation at school was obviously just a facade. He had seemed like such a nice person who she thought she could trust, oh what a mistake that had been. She'd give anything to have never gone to his house that night. She needed out, she needed to get away, but with everybody watching her, there was no way to escape. Troy hadn't even shown his face, not that she wanted to see him anyways.

Troy on the other hand, he was dying from the guilt. He couldn't help but feel bad about turning Sharpay in. Shouldn't he be feeling good? He had stopped her from escaping, it was for the best, wasn't it?

He hadn't seen her since that night. That look of hurt, he could not get it out of his head. It was a horrible feeling, he had to make it right. Now, all he had to do was figure out what it was he needed to do to get to her and then, make her forgive him.

Sharpay laid on her bed, her homework was finished, she'd had dinner, now to just go to bed and wait for the next emotionless day to come.

There was a knock on the door, she didn't want any visitors, but she knew that wouldn't stop whoever wanted to come in.

"Sharpay, Troy is here to see you," she heard Ryan say. Oh great, she thought, the one person I didn't want to talk to.

"Hi Shar," Troy said while staring at the ground and Ryan went back out the door.

There was no response.

"Can you say something?" he asked.

Once again, there wasn't any response.

"Please, I'm really sorry, for stopping you from running away. I thought it was the right thing to do, but I just have this feeling that I was entirely wrong,"

"You were," she replied without any emotion.

"Why was it so important that you run away though? I mean, your family just seems so perfect, why would you want to leave all this?"

"You don't know anything, I'm not trying to escape from this life. I'm trying to escape from my family."

"Your family? You guys seem so perfect."

"Yeah, we _seem_ perfect, but have you ever thought that there might be something more to the 'Perfect Evans?'"

"Not really..."

"Exactly, why do you think that my acting skills are so good?"

"Oh..."

"You should just leave Troy. You don't need to stand here and feel guilty," Sharpay said, she still hadn't moved from her spot.

"Shar, please. Look at me at least," he pleaded.

"Just leave," she said. His apology wouldn't change the fact that she was still here.

Troy headed for the door, but turned around and looked toward her one last time, "I will make it up to you, just know that." And with that, he walked out the door.

She turned around and faced the opposite way of the door, he couldn't make it up to her.

* * *

Soooooooo, I lied. This isn't going to be a twoshot, it's going to be a threeshot. I was going to end it here, but one of the reviews about why she wanted to run away made me change my mind. I wasn't really going to give a reason so I had to think of one and this was the best way that I could fit it in. So please review this one too, and I'm pretty sure the last chapter will be up tomorrow :) Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot!

Jenny


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Must I say that I don't own anything, again?

* * *

Troy walked into his house, went straight to his room, and laid on his bed. How could he have screwed up so badly? There weren't enough words to say how badly he felt now especially with how dead she was now. He saw that the one thing missing from Sharpay's eyes was emotion. There was absolutely none there and he was the cause of it. She could've been so far away from here, from her family, from him... Now he realized what made him tell Ryan. He was afraid that she was leaving him, how selfish. She needed to be happy too, he couldn't make her stay just so he wouldn't lose her. That was it, he was going to help her escape if it was the last thing he did.

Sharpay was having a bit of a tough time falling asleep. She shouldn't put all the blame on Troy, it was basically all her parents' fault. Troy was just trying to look out for her, but he should've at least tried to figure out the problem and then decide that she needed to stay instead of just calling Ryan behind her back. If he had just consulted her before, there wouldn't really be as much of a problem. Her parents would lie that she was sent away, and nobody from East High would really miss the Ice Queen.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a rustling outside her balcony. She got up and went to go check on it. When she opened her curtain, she saw Troy standing there, getting ready to open the door.

"What're you doing here?" she asked giving him a bit of a glare.

"Shhh, I'm sneaking you away. Go pack whatever you're going to need," he said, but instead of moving, she just stood there, showing the first bit of emotion he had seen on her face in a long time. Shock.

"What do you mean you're sneaking me away, you're the reason that I didn't get away last time," she said trying to figure this out.

"I know, and now that I have your explanation, I feel incredibly horrible. So, what are you waiting for, go pack," he said giving her a bit of a shove towards her closet.

Before he knew what was happening, she hugged him. She was finally going to make her escape. She was going to be free.

When she was ready, they both climbed down the balcony and into the yard. They both jumped in his truck and headed for the airport. Although they were running from the Evans family, Troy couldn't help but feel a little bit better, he was saving her from her miserable life.

"So, do you know where you're going?" he asked. He had realized that he was helping her to escape, but he didn't know where she would be escaping to.

"I'm going to head to my aunt's house, in California. She'll help me, she's the only other person who knows what a true nightmare my family actually is. I remember when she found out, she told me that if things ever got too bad, that she would always be there to help me."

"Oh, will you ever come back?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know. Maybe one day, hopefully one day, my parents and Ryan will realize how horrible they truly are," Sharpay said seeing the airport coming up.

"Well, I hope you do. I'll... I'll miss you," he said giving her a sincere look.

"And I'll miss you too Troy. Thank you so much," she said smiling back at him.

Troy pulled up to the airport dreading this goodbye.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you could always come visit me," she said shyly.

"I would like that, we should set up a date or something," he said as he began pulling her bag out of the trunk of his car.

"Of course, make sure you keep in touch and if you wouldn't mind, please don't tell my parents or Ryan where I went unless they ask you," Sharpay said.

"I won't," he swore.

"Thanks, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. Goodbye, but also I hope to see you soon," she said taking her bag from him.

"Yes, goodbye," he said giving her a hug.

"Goodbye," she said pulling back a little bit and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Wow.." was all he could muster as she walked towards the airport to check into her flight.

Troy watched her retreating figure. He didn't want to see her leave, but he had to just let her go.

* * *

So, hope you guys enjoyed this. I've actually had time to write since school is out for **3 WEEKS!!!** Haha, I'm so enjoying this. Please review one last time and thanks to those who already have reviewed at least once :D

Jenny


End file.
